ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
2008 Ypur Invasion
It is believed that the cause of the 2008 Ypur Stampede on the PPC Board was sparked by several Board members craving for their own Ypur after one such specimen appeared in early August. Others believe that it was the crushing of the spam-bot that created the Ypur which made more spam-bots start the stampede. Most usually believe that the sight of Oozaru Angel and Artic Blade being made into kites and floating on the wind attracted the rest of the Ypur herd, similar in a way to bulls being attracted by the fluttering of a red cloth. Whatever the reason, the Ypur stampede started an onslaught of Ypur filtering into the PPC. As a result, the PPC is currently filled with 845 Ypurs, which, once they have been tagged, will be open for adoption. The effect of the Stampede caused many Boarders to migrate to the LiveJournal Community, as well as causing many tears and shaking fists from members who have had their topics lost. Most of these topics were later regained after the Ypur departed. Also during this time, hS created a temporary message board as another refuge from the invasion, a place which was quickly filled with bewildered Boarders. Techno-Dann oversaw the operation to stop the Ypur Stampede, aided by several mini-Boarders, a troop of 1,000 pound rhinos and the PPC's own domesticated Ypur. However, this did not deter the spambot, and the Board was soon under attack again. With no signs of stopping, the spam-bot continued to relay its odd messages, asking for pictures, as well as offering candy. It is theorised that, like many in the PPC, it quests after pictures of the agents. Whether it is a plot from one of the PPC's many enemies, we have yet to confirm. After a long, tiring battle filled with many words that were inappropriate for those under the age of fifteen, the Ypur herds were contained, and the spam-bot removed from the PPC Board. The state of emergency was declared over, with the several of the PPC members returning to the old Board. However, several members are split between the two areas. Agents Lunac and Liadan are currently investigating the background habits of the Ypur, who all seem to have been locked in the PPC Cafeteria. It is unknown what the Cafeteria workers think of this, but it is doubtful they will notice the difference between the Ypurs and agents. September Having struggled to study the Ypur after imprisoning the species in the Cafeteria (struggling to defeat procrastination, that is), Agents Lunac and Liadan were shocked to discover that someone had left the Cafeteria door open, thus allowing the Ypurs to be released on the Boards and in HQ once more. The Boarders, becoming highly irate at the Ypurs, began to kick them, prompting more Ypurs to appear in the stampede. Techno-Dann, in his (secret) role as Board Admin, blocked the Ypurs from the Board again, with Agents Lunac and Liadan currently leading the attempt to regain control on the HQ side. During the round-up in HQ, Liadan and a group of agents discovered that the Ypurs had not escaped, but had been released. The culprit, wielding a magical staff, has not been apprehended yet however, and investigations are going into just who this person may be. Category:PPC History Category:PPC Emergencies Category:Events